The Loud House Movie
The Loud Family is a 2015 American 3D live-action animated comedy film. Synopsis The Loud Family, the Santiago family, and the McBride family are on a trip to New York! Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne discover what it feels like to work together, when they fall into song. An evil real estate agent named Kyle plans to destroy them, the kids must go on a mission to stop him, with the help of their respected families and pets. The film stars Tex Hammond, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin, Lara Jill Miller, Brian Stepanek, Jill Talley, Andre Robinson, Carlos PenaVega, Breanna Yde, with Channing Tatum, and James Corden. The songs include "Loud Home", "New Day", "Comedy Song", "My Evil Plans", "One Step At A Time", "I Miss You", "We Belong Together", and "Loud Home (Reprise)". They are in the film itself and its soundtrack album, and are written by Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell, and Alan Menken. The music is composed by Christophe Beck. It's also the first film to be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It's also produced by Annapurna Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Lord Miller Entertainment, Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Jam Filled Entertainment, and New Line Cinema. The film takes place during the events of The LEGO Avengers Movie, meaning that it's connected to the LEGO Movie franchise. This film is the rated G connection to The LEGO Movie. The first rated G film to be produced by Annapurna Pictures. It features an extended clip from The LEGO Avengers Movie as a post credits scene. It also features songs performed by Charice (Louder), Charli XCX (Superlove), Kesha (We R Who We R), JR JR (Gone), Owl City (Live It Up), Jordin Sparks (One Step At A Time), Jonas Blue featuring Jack & Jack (Rise), Fifth Harmony with Meghan Trainor (Brave Honest Beautiful), Calvin Harris (My Way), Rihanna (Only Girl In The World), Machine Gun Kelly with Camila Cabello (Bad Things), DNCE (Can You Feel It), and R5 (Loud). The extra songs only included in the deluxe album are "What Have I Done" by Demi Lovato, "Best Thing Ever (Whatever)" by Taylor Swift, "Play It Loud" by Charli XCX, "That's Our Kinda Song" by Blake Shelton and Elizabeth Banks, "Get Pumped (Extended)" by Kelly Clarkson and Tiestö, "Lori2Leni" by Rachel Platten and Ariana Grande, "What Everybody Wants - Extended" by Bebe Rexha, "Everything Is Awesome - The Loud House Movie Version" by Shawn Patterson, Doug Rockwell, and Michelle Lewis, and "Theme From 'The LEGO Avengers Movie' - Post Credits Scene" conducted by Daniel Pemberton and Heitor Pereira, courtesy of the Warner Animation Group, creators of The LEGO Movie. Emmet and Wyldstyle make cameos in the party scene. The movie is directed by Rob Minkoff, director of Disney's The Lion King, and its executive producers are Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Chris Savino, and Kyle Marshall. The Warner Animation Group did the post credits sequence from The LEGO Avengers Movie. There is "Gone - Film Version" by JR JR, Tex Hammond, and Grey Griffin. It's the second film to have Jonas Blue, the first being Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. It has a PowerPuff Girls episode entitled "Trouble Clef", which will be used as a short film. There's also animated versions of Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The second Warner Bros. Animation feature theatrical film after Teen Titans Go!: To The Movies. It will be released on Netflix soon. Category:Articles in need of Cleanup Category:Article-expansion